Diana goes to Japan
by Littlefoxesfire
Summary: Akko forced to go back to Japan, Diana chases her to bring her back. just as akko did for her, not realizing it was all one big misunderstanding 100%. Diakko trash.
1. chapter 1

"What I am outraged Akko leaving of all people, and she didn't even put up a fight?

I don't believe this, she can't leave..." she can't leave me.

Leave me? No I mean Luna Nova what she worked so hard for, I meant the school and all of her friends...

I could feel my stomach turn at the thought.

No more bright bubbly smiles at breakfast to start me off. No more shenanigans to upset the staff. Which as of late have been keeping me quite amused on my off time.

No more watching her joy when she finally gets a spell done properly. _or close enough to proper_.

No more getting to sit by her side when class is off and goof around... I'm going to miss it all really. Even the stupid things she does. My thoughts cut off by a certain red heads voice

"Yeah I know but what are we gonna do her parents flipped, said they are worried, they almost came here themselves to get her" Amanda said with clear sadness in her eyes.

So she wasn't playing a trick on me, that was for sure.

"Amanda, sucy are you sure you heard correctly? Because this is a bold statement to make, and you have to make sure you have your facts correct. Otherwise you'll be spreading baseless rumors."

Sucy just nodded, and Amanda continued, "We heard it from her mouth, and prof Ursala confirmed it. We tried to talk to her but she said she had to go not to worry. She'll see us sooner or later. I guess she's planning to visit when she can. IDK man I think it's all bullsh-"

I slapped her arm "language O'Neil! You will behave like a young lady, Luna Nova has a reputation to uphold do not sully it. " I said slightly frustrated with her. This girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

Sucy still off to the side now snickering like a child. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. What do I do with these two iditos .

"Ouch I meant she helped save the planet and she's getting punished. what the hell is that. I mean yeah it was a teacher's fault and all but they don't know that.

And akko is tough she won't let a angry magic bomb take her down. So idk why is she letting her parents?! I'm just upset is all" Amanda finishes talking, and starts looking down while rubbing the spot I slapped.

Sucy snickers again at her friends pain.

"and what do you have to say." I directed this at sucy, but Amanda responded for her.

"she's probably upset her lab rat is going away. "

Finally sucy speaks up. "ah I didn't think about that, who will be her replacement, hey Amanda." she said with the biggest grin I've ever seen her muster.

"no freaken way, take one of Diana's minions, leave me out of this." the redheard shouted at her. Does she really have so little disregard for others, being so loud this close to curfew. Sucy clicks her teeth and shrugs.

"So what are we gonna do about this, how can we stop her". I said determined to keep her by my side... Here to keep her here. Where she belongs. What am I thinking by my side. Have I lost it.

Both Amanda and sucy look t me with questioning looks.

And say in unison "what do you mean what should we do." they exchanged looks and then sucy was the one to speak this time. "Listen Diana there's nothing we can do, she's going back to Japan to her crappy normal life. Not. Like we can do much so accept the fact that she's gone."

"You say it like she's past on from us, and it's not like shes gone already. I'm sure we have enough time to convince her parents otherwise. Maybe if I write to them and explain why shes needed here. And how big of a feat she's accomplished in such a short time they'd let her stay. "

I feel Confident in my writing skills. I know I can persuade them. I might be the only one who can, being that I understand akko so well. I just need to brainstorm, I can come up with something that would change there minds.

Amanda spoke "Uhm sorry to burst your bubble." sucy chimes in with her. "She's already gone." they said in sync now sounding less human and more like cons Stanbots.

"what!? What do you mean she's gone. How could this happen so fast. Winter vacation starts in two days! Classes aren't over yet!" I may have been a bit more animated than I normally am. Because the looks on their faces were stunned.

"Wow princess Diana can be loud when she wants. I think she's a bit too passionate about this subject." Sucy said with her signature smirk on her mug. "I have to retrieve her," I Must bring her back to Luna Nova.

"whatttt are you crazy? Going after her yy-ou can... " Amanda trailed off and sucy picked up after her "how are you going to go to a foreign country and chase after her. First off You don't know where she lives. You don't know what part of Japan at all so it'll be a blind guess. And how will you get in touch with her. Or get around you don't speak Japanese, wait do you?"

"I may not speak her native tongue, but I will manage.

And akko has done the same for me so it's only fair if I return the favor. I can't watch her throw away all of her hard work." I'm doing this for her!" I can't believe they just let her leave like that.

I don't know why Akko didn't come to me about it either.

 _I could have helped her with this and now she's on her way to the other side of the world. Did she not trust me enough. Why didn't she confide in me. I told her countless times if she's ever in trouble I would help her. So why would she hide something so astronomical from me. I truly cannot fathom a reason._ _Jennifer why does this make me feel so uneasy, so empty…_


	2. chapter 2

To think she would leave so abruptly, I still can't fathom it.

I wrote a letter to Anna telling her where I'll be going over the break. And another to my Aunt Daryl, stating that I will be visiting a friends home town. I kept it brief and didn't say whom I was going to visit or where for that matter.

Since the summer when Akko stood over our manor she's been insinuating that Akko is after the family name and fortune. Actually since the day they met. I couldn't see how that's true being that Daryl spent most of it. And Akko is very aware of the situation she put us in.

She has the audacity to talk about my dear friend that way. Especially when she's the one who's obsessed with wealth.

She doesn't know the slightest about the Japanese witch in, for her to assume such a thing is preposterous. And here I thought her being around all summer would just prove that. But it seems my aunt needs a little more persuading than that.

Maybe if she really had a one on with Akko, she would see her charms. But then again it's Daryl were talking about.

two more days of classes, and I'm off to retrieve her. My suit case is neatly packed, letters sent out. My Roommates have been informed, and so has the staff. I didn't tell the teachers in full detail, all I told them was I'd be meeting with Akko in Japan.

I should bring an additional bag for carry-on, I do need to keep up with my studies. I can't let this slow me down. Speaking of slowing me down. "I have to meet with Professor Ursula, she said she needs to speak with me."

Ursula helped me with transportation to the hotel from the airport, and with some translation spells. This way I can understand at least the street signs. My travels are going to be difficult enough with my lack of knowledge in her language. So every little bit helped.

Lotte, and Amanda obtained her address for me so I have to meet with them before days end. I'd rather be prepared before I leave and not do everything on the last day. Even though this is short notice, not everything I do has to be done so last minute.

Furthermore I need to figure out what's the best means for transportation, Knowing her address early would help. I need to plan as efficiently as possible. And what to say.. Maybe I should write out what I want to say. Even of its just me practicing what to say face to face.

And to convince her parents which will be the most difficult part of this. I'd rather not have to meet them in this way but she can't just give her dreams away so easily.

I could feel. My stomach knotting up again. I've never felt so uneasy before, what if I cant convince her family. No I must, there is no if. I am a Cavendish, I can get her to come back. This is nothing.

I finished jotting down ideas, I can go back to this later. " I have to meet up with professor Ursula for now." I spoke out loud as if I were speaking to someone. Very well knowing Hannah and Barbara were with the green and red teams.

I left my room and walked down the corridor, almost immediately running into the person I set out to find. "Ah professor! I was just on my way to you. "

"Diana, I thought you forgot about me, so I came to visit you instead. I just wanted to make sure you're prepared for the trip. And to meet your special friends family." a soft smile lingered on her face while waiting for my reply.

"it is a bit grueling, to prepare oneself for something of this caliber. But I have confidence in myself. I strongly believe I can pull this off without a hitch." I said trying to be discreet just incase some nosy body was listening to us.

"I'm glad you believe in your believing heart." now with a rather amused look on her face. "in all honesty the reason I wanted to meet with you was to wish you luck. And I know you'll do great. It's hard not to be impressed by someone who's so devoted to their daughter, and enough so to go all the way to Japan."

Devoted, to akko it's a weird way to put It but I suppose I understand her meaning. I am a devoted friend, yes that does ring true. " I've never had anyone like her in my life before, her personality just bubbles with enthusiasm. Her smile is wildly contagious. And her passion for magic is one commodity I adore most."

I could feel the heat spreading across my face as I thought about what I had said. It's a little embarrassing to admit, but I don't mind taking to this particular professor about these things.

Professor Ursula chuckled at my confession. "It helps put my mind at ease to see how you feel, she needs a positive influence in her life. Someone to ground her, and someone to help her as you've been doing. Keep it up I'm sure her family will see the good in all this."

Blush far but gone I just nodded slowly while trying not to explode from embarrassment. I whispered to myself "I sure hope so. "

"No hope, you can do this, I know you can. Don't doubt yourself for a second. I have to get going but If you need anything don't hesitate to stop by. My door is always open." The dark haired woman said now walking to the opposite side of the hall.

I hard her say something as she walked away.

"ah to be young, so nice."

What ever did she mean to be young… As if I'm some sort of love sick girl, no I'm just misunderstanding what she's saying that has to be it. It's not like I'm love sick, over akko.

My face flushed yet again thinking of her smile. I mean yeah she's attractive, and has a nice smile, and beautiful bright eyes to match her personality. But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. I can't be were just undeniably good friends…

Just Realy close friends who shared a bed the whole summer she was at my house. But that was only because she was too scared. She said she said she couldn't sleep in what she called, quote my dungeon of a guest room I had prepared for her.

I mean yes I did end up cuddling with her in my sleep on more than one occasion. To my defense I normally sleep with a teddy bear. It's not like I was seeking her out intentionally. She just happened to be in the spot my bear normally is.

There was nothing more to it, I told myself trying to shake the thought of her warmth out of my head. Only to be confronted with the image of her lips, that outlined her smile so well. What am I doing. I must go see Lotte, no more dilly dallying by myself in the hallways. I rushed toward the red teams room trying to expel the thought of Akko's lips.

Red teams room

Lotte and Amanda were far too loud, this was only amusing for a few hours before it got dull.

They don't know the first thing about plotting. Amanda was going on about how she could just picture Akko's shocked expression, when she sees Diana. "She'll probably die on the spot"

"What if Diana confesses her undying love to her the second their eyes meet." Lotte's glasses started steaming up as she continued "and they share a passionate-Not gonna happen." Amanda cut in "This is Diana too stubborn to admit she's gay for Akko Cavendish and Akko the oblivious Kagari. Their both idiots it might take them a while to figure out their feelings for one another. That's why I sent a little letter to Akko To rile her up a bit." Amanda said with a huge smirk.

"You can't let me daydream a little" Lotte said sulking until It hit her "wait you did what?"

Ohhh maybe this is getting better, I can leave the mushrooms for later and listen in for a bit. I turned my chair and plopped down on it to face Amanda. Sitting on the chair backwards I lead forward and said "what did you write."

Amanda chuckled and said "oh would you like to know?" Lotte beat me to the punch "Yassss please tell, I need to know!" grabbing at Amanda's collar yelling in her face.

"Alright, alright just back up. So I sent her a letter." No duh you just said that. "and what did you write. Lotte eagerly asked her. "Wellll, I told her I have to vent about something." Amanda paused dramatically. "get it over with already, stop playing games." I said getting annoyed again.

"Yeah, I got it. So I wrote that I have a crush on someone at Luna Nova. I kind of told her I was self conscious about being open, and coming out as a lesbian, but I needed to get it off my chest how I felt.. I went on about how knew my crush wouldn't happen because even though I found out she was into women she liked someone else. At the end I added the name of the person.

I Literally wrote P. S. How does someone get over Diana Cavendish?"

"Fucking perfect, and this is why we're friends! I said high giving her." Lotte was silent though when I was waiting for a scream , an excited yell or just anything. I turned to the other girl to see a serious look on her face. And she finally spoke up "You… are… A Genius!" she shouted louder than anything she's yelled today lunging forwards pushing over the taller read head.

"Alright calm down she'll be stopping by later donkeys not get carried away it'll ruin everything."

"Sucy's right we'll have to keep our voices down." Amanda agreed but yet the still kept talking about different scenarios Diana and Akko would have in Japan.


	3. chapter 3?

Sucy's pov

There was a loud rapping at my door, so I dragged my feet over to the door. Lotte and Amanda were too into their conversation about a certain blonde witch. Going on about star-crossed lovers and how Amanda's plan is flawless.

I myself did help at first but I feel like its all a waste of time. I can just keep brewing and save all my potions for when my test subject comes back. I'm so happy I don't have to find someone else.

I open the door to see Diana redder than usual, "You look weird! Were you outside or something, your beat red." Something about my statement set her off.

"I have not, and I am not! Are there any other questions you need me to answer before I'm allowed in or is that all?" she snapped

So something is definitely up, I just hope she hasn't found us out, I don't want to deal with a raging Cavendish. I stepped aside shot passed me, "what's her problem her wife isn't here and she's automatically a psycho."

Diana turned back to me, but instead of a retort she gave me and icy stare. I was never one to feel intimidated by someone. But the look in her eyes were murderous.

Diana's pov

I turned from Sucy back to the other two young witches in the room

"O'Neil, Lotte do you have the information I need." They're both still going on not noticing the person standing in front of them. The very person they happen to be taking about.

"What if they walk through her home town hand in hand and talk about silly things she did as a child while pointing out where it happened " Lotte's eyes were sparkling, as she clasped her hands around Amanda's. Completely ignoring the other girls input. "That's not gonna happen, you're taking about- Ahhhh Diana! You finally came!" Lotte froze up almost immediately, and shrunk down before greeting me.

"Heeyy, you're here."

"Am I not supposes to be, though I didn't realize you were also into nightfall. If so why didn't you go to the convention with Lotte and Barbara. I heard you stood back with Hana."

"Ahh well me and Han made plans sooo yeah. "

My left eyebrow raised "only you and Hana not the rest of the green team?"

"What does it matter." Amanda shoves her hand in her pocket and digs out a crumpled piece of paper and holds it out to me. I took it and uncrumpled it. "Are you sure this is correct?" I asked questioning the once balled up piece of paper.

"Yeahhh I got it from Akko, you should know her hand writing when you see it. Don't you help her study all the time?" Amanda said the last bit with more attitude in her voice than her previous sentence.

"I don't teach her penmanship, just spells, history and occasionally astronomy. Maybe I should work on it with her when we return."

I've never seen such appalling hand writing. How ever I can make it out so it seems fine enough I suppose. Lotte took the paper from me while apologizing, and turns it over and me writes the address. "There better." She said with a warm smile and handed it back to me.

"thank you both I truly appreciate it. I must get back to my room so this is goodnight, and I guess see you when I get back" I bowed my head slightly gave Sucy another quick glare, and went on my way.

I stepped out into the corridor, and closed the door behind me. I covered my face in pure embarrassment, I could feel the heat pulsing underneath my hands when it hit me. All I could see was Akko when she came to visit me at my mannor.

Her face was so close to mine, when she was trying to help encourage me. In that moment all I could recall weren't her inspiring words, it was her brightly lit eyes, and how close her nose was to mine. how both were nearly touching one another. How her warm breath was hitting my face, and how her lips were oh so close to mine.

I started running my fingers over my lips, I felt like I had no control over myself in that moment. it were as my mind was on auto pilot, and all I desired were her lips on mine. There's no way, I can't like Akko. Not like that, it's absurd. The whole walk to her dorm trying to expel the thought of her lips, the fact that I'm flushed completely from the very thought of them on mine. The fact that I'm imagining them on mine.

the last thought I had before I rushed off to my room was _Oh how much trouble I'm in._


End file.
